Obey Me: -Fated- Her Amethyst Blaze Chpt 3: (Down In The Deepest Crack
by XoKyungMeiOX
Summary: When Lucifer admits that he loves Kyung, and wants her to experience all of him, things get spicy, little did he know it would become to spicy and cause Kyung to get four of her ribs broken. Destroyed by what he has done he pleads his long time friend to help her, and asks what the possabilities are of making her like them.


Down into The Deepest Cracks of the Devildom

Before I knew it my first official week back at RAD had completed. I made sure I was very careful around the rest of the brothers. Normally I would be ok with events that happened at my welcome party, but now to be honest I felt offended, and quite a bit betrayed. Not only for me, but for Lucifer too. The only one who apologized was Beel and Levi for putting me in a situation like that. The others I don't think were going to ever give me an apology. I love each of these brothers, but now that I have spent time with and experienced Lucifer, he is the one I have fallen in love with.

That next morning after that overwhelming welcome home party, at breakfast I could tell there was awkwardness among the brothers. They all seemed really proud of themselves for their devious plan. "Good morning Kyung! Did you have a good beauty rest?" Asmodeus said cheerfully, "I hope you weren't thinking of us too deeply in your dreams last night." Satan said, "Enough, still very bold of you all to act as if nothing happened and as if you are free from punishment." Lucifer scolded, For the first time I felt disgusted, I didn't want to be around the other brothers. I can't be upset since none of them know I am with Lucifer, and I intend to keep it that way, but it just felt horrible. Thank goodness Lucifer came before they started ripping my clothes off.

I quickly tried to finish my breakfast, I am pretty sure Lucifer sensed my discomfort. I grabbed my sketch journal and my bag and my wallet and made my way out of the house of Lamentation. I so badly wanted to give Lucifer a goodbye kiss even though I was going to see him at school momentarily. I made my way down the long hallways of the house, coming down the long staircase. As I made my way down to the final step, I heard the only voice I only ever wanted to hear. "Kyung, you're leaving early…." Lucifer said sadly "Yes darling." I replied, "Kyung, I feel at fault and that it's my responsibility, I wasn't watching you enough." Lucifer said, I walked over to him and placed my hand gently on his cheek.

"My darling Lucifer, you give yourself so much burden, and I understand, but this is not your fault by any means, so just this once will you let me share the burden you're giving yourself?" I replied, as I hugged him tightly. "Kyung….." He replied as he placed his arms around me. I looked up at him with hopeful eyes, he placed his delicate fingers around my chin and lifted it up to kiss me. " Her words strummed my heart. Can I really allow her to take on some of this burden I share? Her gleaming eyes of warmth and beauty made me to believe so. My dear Kyung, I wanted to steal one more kiss upon your sweet lips before you left for class. This dark heart I am bound to always is illuminated when accost with your presence. "Kyung, wait another moment." Lucifer called as he pulled me back to his embrace. His gentle eyes stared me down deeply. His perfectly crafted hand touched my face and his kiss greeted me with a taste similar to honey itself.

"Forgive me, I couldn't stop myself from stealing one more kiss before we parted ways for today." Lucifer said, I smiled and hugged him goodbye and made my way to class. Lucifer smiled, and went about to getting his day started as well, as he was heading back towards the dining hall, he found Mammon leaning against the wall. "Hmm? Mammon? Isn't it about time your class started?" Lucifer asked, Mammon had been having trouble talking with his older brother lately. Normally he had everything to say, but he hasn't said much. "Pfft….I ain't worried about no stupid classes." Mammon said, "Is that really what you want to say Mammon?" He asked, "What'ya mean by that?" He replied, "Don't act as if I'm a fool. For quite sometime you haven't been speaking to me, nor barking your incompetent comebacks. What is really going on in that dense head of yours?" Lucifer pried,

Damn Lucifer. Thinkin he is so great, what the hell makes him so damn special? Ever since he beat me like a damn tether ball, I've been really pissed at him. I still remember it like it was yesterday!

5 Weeks before Kyung's return

"Mammon, you do a lot of stupid things, but this by far takes the record for the most stupid." Satan said, "Ugh! Your such a incompetent fool Mammon! I'm embarrassed that you are my older brother!" Asmodeus freaked, "What? I really don't think ya should be freakin out. It's really not that big of a deal." Mammon said, "Not a big deal! NOT A BIG DEAL! You are kidding right?" Leviathan exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how many THOUSANDS of years I spent collecting that book of cheat codes to get perfect endings to every game known to man! Not only did you try and sell it like an idiot, but you also took pictures of almost all the pages! No wonder you couldn't get it to sell!" Leviathan scolded, "And not only that you sold my FAVORITE skin care lotion! It was a limited edition and there were only four made in the entire world! I had all four, so now I will never get those back EVER!" Asmodeus yelled, "Then to ice this cake of pure tomfoolery you sold one of my books that no one else in the world had access too. It was from the first King of the Devildom's private library. It had pure genius battle strategies. He only made one copy." Satan scolded, "Ya, and you nibbles on my graham crackers Kyung sent me from her favorite bakery! They were seasonal, now I have to wait until Christmas in her world to ever get anymore!" Beelzebub exclaimed, "Mammon, I haven't been back with you all that long, but you have a lot of nerve pulling this kind of crap! Your one of the main reasons why this family is corrupted." Belphegor said, "Hey shaddup! All of ya, that is no way to talk to your older brother, you need to start showing me some respect around here!" Mammon exclaimed, "Dear god, I cannot take this fools stupidity. Mammon do not think you are going to be let go, this time you crossed the line." Satan said. Later that night as the night of the forever dark Devildom crept up, Mammon was fast asleep.

"Alright, Beel you grab Mammon, Belphie you tie him up, Asmodeus and I have the rope to tie around his legs." Satan said, "LOLOLO Mammon totally screwed up, now is going to face Satan's wrath! SENT!" Leviathan said. The five brothers crept into Mammon's room, they caught him on a night he wasn't sleeping in the nude. Thank goodness. Suddenly Beel grabbed Mammon and held him up by his ankles. "Hey! Hey! What's the big idea! What the hell are you guys doin!" Mammon yelled, Belphie quickly tied the ropes around Mammon's hands and ankles, while Asmo and Satan tied the rope to hang with.

"C-Come on guys this isn't necessary! I can get your stuff back. Come on, don't be so angry." Mammon pleaded. "Too late Mammon, you should have thought of that before." Satan replies, "I am NOT using a product someone else's hideous skin touched! My skin is too beautiful to be handled by anyone else less perfect than me." Asmodeus said, Throughout the walk through the house, the brothers took Mammon to one of the secluded areas to hang him from. It was secluded enough to where no one could hear him screaming. "H...Hey come on! Don't leave me here! Guys I am sorry I sold your stuff." Mammon complained, The brothers laughed and began walking away. "Maybe some time here upside down with help with your stupidity." Satan said, "Ya right! Mammon needs a entire new brain to even have a chance at being less of an idiot!" Leviathan said,

The brothers laughs and sly comments faded into the distance and just Mammon was left there alone. "Damnit! Those guys think they are so much better than me! Screw all of them!" Mammon yelled, It was about an hour that he hung there, all the brothers had gone to sleep, the only brother left awake was Lucifer. He was going towards his room, and managed to hear Mammon's scream on the way. "Oh? I think that's my foolish brother I hear." Lucifer said out loud, He crept slowly up the stairs making sure Mammon didn't hear him. "H-Help! Guys I learned my lesson, cut me down will ya!" Mammon complained, "Well, well who do we have here?" Lucifer said as he crept from the darkness of the stairs. "Gah! Lucifer! Don't be goin around scarin a demon like that! Can you cut me down please!" Mammon complained, Lucifer laughed, "I suppose I could, however what was it you did so revolting your dear younger brothers decided to pull you out of bed, tie you up and hang you from the stairs?" Lucifer asked, "I don't know! I didn't do anything wrong." Mammon replied, "I find that hard to believe, you are the Avatar of Greed, lying is not your specialty." Lucifer said, after that he smacked Mammon like a tether ball. "Now Mammon, we are going to play a little game, every answer you lie about or question you avoid, I will smack you like a tether ball on a child's playground." He continued,

"I already told ya I didn't do anything!" Mammon yelled, Lucifer smacked him once more. "Now Mammon what did you do to put yourself in this situation?" Lucifer asked, This same exchange went on for a good ten minutes. Finally after Mammon confessed. "Ok! Fine! I sold one of Satan's books, Asmo's special skin care products and Levi's cheat book." Mammon said, "I see, well that would explain as to why you are put in this situation. Do you never learn Mammon?" Lucifer asked, "Hey! I answered all your questions now get me down P….Pl….Please!" Mammon cried, "Very well." Lucifer said, He proceeded to cut him down. This blubbering fool. At least have the decency to keep your emotions at bay until you are alone. To think he is really the third most powerful demon in the Devildom. It's almost insulting to demons like me. These brothers are impulsive, keeping my family together seems unattainable. However why do I feel the sense to not give up on any of them? I am fully aware most of my brothers if not all do not care for me, I suppose that is the path of the eldest. "Took you long enough! I swear I was gonna pass out you waited any longer!" Mammon yelled, Ugh… this fool. I wanted to strike him for being so rude and disrespectful, but instead I couldn't bring myself to do so. Lucifer raised his hand to strike Mammon, but he paused and decided to ruffle his hair instead. Dear brother, you are a fool, but you are still my brother. "Goodnight Mammon." Lucifer said as he continued up to his room. "Huh? Lucifer didn't hit me? What the hell is that all about!" Mammon said. He scoffed and headed back towards his room to finish the sleep that was interrupted.

"Well Mammon?" Lucifer began, "What was it you wanted to say?" "I aint got nothin to say to you." Mammon said, "Very well, hurry to your classes then." Lucifer replied. Mammon scoffed and proceeded to head to his classes for today.

Classes had finally ended for today, and I was so ready to head back to my room. Who would have thought a demon school had homework. I walked in so carefully to my room, making sure to avoid any of the other brothers. I figured if I did my homework I would be free the rest of today. I really hope this flashback will leave my mind soon. I really don't want to be reminded a lot about the experience I was given then night of my welcome home party. I got to my room and closed the door tightly behind me. Then I plopped heavily onto my bed. I sighed in annoyance, this entire first week back has been stressful. I was hoping when I returned it would be so fun like it was. Now that I have made pacts with all the guys, now they can't help themselves. I bet if I was a demon they wouldn't put me in situations like that. This entire first week they all have been more aggressive than when I first got here.

My thoughts pondered at all the passes they have made on me just this week. Asmo tried to grab my breast, Satan tried to trap me in a spell circle or whatever he called it and tried to take my clothes off and even Leviathan gave me one of his special teas from one of his anime's that's knocked me out and he tied me up and put a succubus outfit on me. What in the actual hell is going on. Tears started to run down my face. I feel so betrayed, I should have known it would be this way…..they are demons…..they don't care about how I am feeling, they only care about their desires and lust for me, since I am easy prey, damn demons! Lucifer is the only one I can trust. I know he has desires too and lust too, but he is in way more control than his brothers. I cried harder, damnit! Why do I have to be a weak human, why can't I defend myself from these damn demons! I thought the point of the pacts was to have them lend me their strength.

Lucifer is the only one who understands and truly cares about my feelings. I opened my sketch journal and started drawing more of me as a demon angel combo. If only I was like them then I wouldn't have to worry about any of them making passes at me all the time and I can say in confidence that Lucifer is my lover, without them fighting or trying to hurt me. It didn't take me long to finish my drawing. Then after I was finished and colored it, I began to do my homework that was assigned so it was out of the way. It was actually really hard, and I spent a lot of time on it. I was working on it for so long I didn't even notice or hear the knock on my door. "Kyung, it's me darling I am coming in." Lucifer said, "Sweetheart!" I cheered as I jumped up to greet him with a warm hug. He chuckled slightly and I pressed myself into his sexy chest. "What were you doing my dear?" He asked, "Well, I was doing my homework assigned to me today, and it's actually really hard. This is a lot tougher than when I was in college back in my world." I replied, "Oh? What were you having troubles with? Would you like for me to help?" Lucifer asked, "Oh wow I totally forgot your a student too." I replied, He chuckled "You are so charming Kyung. I know my appearance and personality do not seem as such." Lucifer replied, "By appearance do you mean by being the most ravishing man alive that even the angels are jealous darling?" I replied as I smiled, My honeyed words made him blush. I love seeing those perfectly sculpted cheeks turn pink. "Kyung, why do your charmed words melt my shadowed heart? You cause my ego to creep through." Lucifer replied, He kissed me slow, everytime his lips greeted mine I could feel the urge and the desire to do more to me.

If he asks I would give him whatever desire he wanted. "Come, let me help you finish this homework so after I can steal you away for awhile." Lucifer said, Oh his husky tone makes me so excited, My drive for him is crazy, sometimes I feel like he used his magic on me. We spent some time finishing my homework. It took a little longer than expected, but this bonding time I spent with him was luxurious. "Do you understand? Take aXcr\by q gives you your resolution." Lucifer said, Wow, he not only is gorgeous, but a genius as well. He is really perfect. "Wow, that makes it so much easier. Thank you darling." I said, He chuckled, I love hearing him laugh. It was so aesthetically pleasing to me. "Now darling, why don't you get ready, let's spend some time together. I haven't made myself as available to you as I would have liked, for that I am regretful, but if you allow it I wish you make it up to you." Lucifer replied. I nodded in excitement. "Ok Lucey, let me get ready." I said with glee, "Very well, I will be waiting in the welcome hall for you when you have finished. Don't keep me waiting too long." He said, I nodded and he excused himself from my room. I quickly took a shower, they put a secret bathroom in here for me so I had my own privacy. I couldn't believe Lucey wanted to take me on a date! I remembered I still had my dress I bought last year in my closet. I didn't know when I would wear it but finally I got to.

Shortly after I was out of the shower and I managed to do my hair up really pretty, and a little bit of makeup and I looked amazing. I grabbed my chibi devil wallet and made my way down to the welcome hall. My heart was roaring in my chest. Why was I so nervous? This is my first official outing with Kyung since we became lovers. This should be a tedious task for me to do. However it was not. Before my thoughts could mask anymore of my mind, I heard the sound of heels coming down the hallways. I drew my eyes to the top of the stairs, and I saw her. Kyung, in a beautiful short yellow dress with purple flowers. The garden of the celestial realm would wither at the sight. She came down each step with grace, each step revealed how elegant and poised she was.

"Darling, why are you staring at me like that? You're making me feel embarrassed, is this too much?" I asked as I turned away unable to look at his gorgeous dark eyes. He met me at the bottom of the stairs. "No darling it's stunning." He said as he kissed me sweetly. "Come, Let's be on our way." He said as he held out his arm for me to grab onto. I felt like I was in one of those vintage movies. Who thought I would ever meet a man who was so proper and etiquette. The Devildom was so gorgeous at night time. Who would have imagined it could look so stunning. The lights and structures reminded me of places back home. I couldn't help but wonder where Lucifer was taking me and what he had in mind for our date.

I felt so safe with him next to me. Although I wasn't keen on these lower level demons eyeing me coldly. It wasn't as scary since I had Lucifer with me. "Is that a human girl with Lucifer?" A demon asked, "What the hell is the second most powerful demon doing with a lowly human?" Another said, "I dunno, but she must have lost her soul and got sent here. Now Lucifer uses her as his toy." The first said, they botched laughed evil laughs. Ugh...Lower level demons annoy me. How dare they say I am Lucifer's toy! Well I technically am but only he can say that. "Darling, why the troubled look on your lovely face? Is it because of the incompetent lower level demons? I wouldn't let them impoverish our night, come we are here." Lucifer said, My eyes were greeted by such a stunning sight. It was a beautiful restaurant laced with all sorts of vintage decor! Who would've thought the Devildom was so classy! "Oh wow!" I exclaimed, I heard Lucifer chuckle a little bit, "Is it to your liking Kyung?" He asked, "It is perfect, I had no idea the Devildom had something so exquisite as this!" I said, "Our table is that way, towards the back away from everyone, I figured you would have preferred it that way." Lucifer said. He guided me back towards our table. My anxiety was high and my heart was racing. Lucey and I have spent a lot of time together, but I really don't know anything about him. I want to know everything. His desires, his fears everything.

I don't know why I was so nervous. I never have been on a date like this one before with someone so attractive. The waiter brought our menus and I started to see if there was anything I recognized that I could eat, turns out there was a lot of human food on here. "Darling, order whatever you like. I wanted our first outing together to be very special." Lucifer said, It took me a few minutes, but we finally were ready. I ordered something I couldn't pronounce, but Lucifer said it was equivalent to steak and lobster. Which is my favorite thing back home. Before long our food came and I really was sitting here having dinner with Lucifer. I couldn't believe it honestly.

"Kyung? Is it to your liking?" Lucifer asked, "Yes. It's actually really amazing. I didn't know the Devildom had something like this." I replied, "Truthfully, I wanted to take you here last year. However I never got the chance." Lucifer replied, I smiled, "I am really happy to have gotten to go here with you now." I replied, he smiled and continued eating. I felt so embarrassed, I wanted to ask him stuff, I have spent a lot of time with him, but as far as who he is I don't know anything about him. "Lucifer?" I asked, He paused, his dark eyes looked up to meet mine. I started to quiver, why does he have to look at me like that with such seductive eyes. "Yes, Kyung?" He sung, I was trying to say words I just couldn't. He was so damn beautiful I couldn't stand it!

"Kyung, you have a gaze as if you want to ask me something. What is it you would like to say to me?" He asked, I took a deep breath. Trying to pull together the first question I wanted to ask. "Lucifer, I've spent a lot of my time with you, since my end at RAD last year and agreeing to become lovers, I was thinking, I really don't know anything about you. I am afraid to ask the things I really want to know, because I don't know what is triggering or off limits to ask you, but if we are lovers I feel I want to know everything about you." I replied, He gave me a confused look. It was cute to me. "What do you mean by everything Kyung?" He asked, I took his hand, and held it.

"I am just a regular human. Nothing really special about me at all. When I say everything I do mean everything, your hopes, dreams, desires, fears, anything I can about you really." I replied, Lucifer gave me hopeful eyes, as if he was surprised I would say such things. He blushed, it always melted me seeing that. "Kyung, there is a lot of darkness to me, a lot of pain and regret, it isn't of much interest to you I can assure." Lucifer said. I giggled, "My darling Lucifer, I understand better than you know, there isn't much to me either, and I also understand with the little information I do know of you that there are certain things you are bound by. I also know that you can hurt and or kill me at any given moment. You made that very clear many times last year. Where others would cower to your power and greatness, I am jealous of it." I replied,

"Why on earth would you say such horrendous things?" He asked, "Because, if I had some sort of power you wouldn't have to protect me all the time or give me objects that can keep track of me. So your mind can be at ease and know I am safe." I replied, "Kyung…." He said softly, "Lucifer, I apologize for saying this so suddenly, but…..I love you." I responded, He gasped, "Wh...what did you say?" He replied confused, "Yes Lucifer I said it. I love you, I love your mind, your body, everything there is that makes you up I love it all. My entire life has been a dark place and a very lonely place, probably nothing compared to what you have delt with in your thousands of years of living, but for a human it's been tough." I replied,

"When I was young I had a regular life. Parents and a sibling and a lot of things that were going to go good for me. My parents were always struggling with stuff in taking care of me and my brother. So when I was 16 I got my first job and made any money I could while going through high school. I didn't want to depend on my parents after seeing how much issues they were having. They didn't stop me and continued to pay for my high school and college. Then for whatever reason, that following year after I came home from my last year of college they both passed, of the same disease according to the doctors." I began, "What do you mean? Are you implying that the doctors have miscalculated?" He asked, "Me personally, I think they were murdered." I replied, "Interesting, but what evidence justifies your accusation?" He replied, "My parents were the most healthy people I know, they didn't do anything poisonous to their bodies. A few months before my graduation I had came home for a visit since I missed them. I was in the other room playing with my brother, I heard and saw a very peculiar man come to my parents house. Being 18 and just finishing my Lore History class that day, I had the notion it was a demon. He fit the scary look from the demon hentai I watch, he said something about making a deal with my parents, I didn't catch what it was, but I know they refused. My parents didn't believe in demons or anything like that so it was a normal response for them not to think anything of it. I remembered the man left in a frenzy and very angry, I came out to check on my parents and I watched the odd man walk down our sidewalk. He had to of known I was watching him because he looked back at me and my brother, darling when I tell you he gave me the most blood curdling and coldest stare someone could give he really did. For some reason he made me very angry, I stared him down very intensely, I wanted him to remember my face for some reason. He finally left, and that next month after graduation I came home and they were gone. Dead, and my brother hiding in one of the closets. When he heard my voice he came running and hugged me. He told me my parents were making lunch and they just started coughing, and coughing up blood then my mother collapsed and started gasping for air and holding her throat, then my father fell to his knees and my brother described he had these awful sores on him and they bursted. That horrid sight and my younger brother had to bear witness to it all alone." I continued,

I gripped my fork, and tried my damn hardest to not let Lucifer see my tears. "I can't say if I was there I could have done something, but in reality I probably would have died to, and then I wouldn't have gotten to come to RAD, and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." I said, suddenly the tears started to fall, I couldn't hold them in anymore. Suddenly I felt Lucifer raise my chin to face those eyes of his. Then he took his other hand and wiped the river of tears from my eyes. What was this I was experiencing just now? Seeing her In pain, it causes my dark heart to ache. For what reason? I felt the urge to cater to her, and make this pain she was feeling perish. I could not seem to conjure the right answer as to why I was experiencing these types of emotions. Kyung, has my soul submerged itself in your warming light?

I looked up. "Oh...forgive me darling I am ruining such a lovely date with my emotional distress." I said, "No love, this date is far from ruined, I feel so stricken you are so interested in me, with your words, I simply have the urge to want to tell you everything about me." Lucifer replied. "My dear Kyung, whatever you wish to ask of me I will be more than thrilled to answer." He replied, "Really? Um….ok. Well the thing I really want to know is do you remember what you looked like when you were an angel?" I asked,

"Oh? Such a fascinating first question. To put it simply, I remember like it was yesterday about my life in the Celestial Realm. To be frank, everything was white instead of this black and red swirl you see. My wings were not always black, they were the purest of white. This dark hair of mine wasn't always this dark, my hair was also white at one point. My crest you see in the middle of my forehead when I transform it was purple." He began, "Wow, do you remember the Celestial War you fought in so long ago?" I continued, He nodded, "Very clearly, would you like to know how it started?" He asked, I nodded, "Yes, you touched on it briefly but I wanna know everything you can remember." I replied, "The minor details I don't recall. I was very young back then, I remember something about our father caused me to start a disagreement. Then as a result me and the other six brothers rose up against him thinking we could stand a chance. It was a foolish and reckless act to be quite honest. I should have planned it better. And approached it differently. Sometimes I feel that I caused all of our burdens and difficulties after it was over." He began, "What was the battle like between angels?" I asked, "To you humans it would have probably been considered beautiful." "However it was tragic, as angels their powers were very strong, the sun probably shone extra brightly the day of the war, the soldiers we were facing, they had no remorse. No second thoughts, it seemed they quite enjoyed fighting us, they were so quick to strike us, there were many times the battle seemed out of our favor, but back then my brothers and I were more insync and closer then we are now. It comes across very rarely, but sometimes I feel as if they forget how close we all used to be. Once we finally were able to apprehend all the foot soldiers we made our way to our fathers chambers. He had three angel guards with him which were the top elite angels next to me and my brothers and of course our sister. I only remember the one. Michael the archangel. He was a very fierce opponent. But due to my miscalculation and haste acts we lost to our father and his guards. Then as were laid there defeated, humiliated, fools every emotion we encountered in that moment. Then our father told us due to our betrayal he was going to punish us with each sin we are bound to. I wasn't sure if he was hurt or enjoyed doing that to his sons. We didn't make things the easiest for him, so I assumed it was both. The next thing I remembered was when we were falling from the Celestial Realm, and well of course in between you are aware of what happened with Lilith. As we fell I began to notice all of the pure and beauty we once had was starting to fade, I watched my brothers wings disappear, and each of them lose their angel luster, and become the dark and tarnished demon we are currently. It didn't occur to me what I was witnessing till I noticed on myself my wings were not the gorgeous white they once were, and my perfect white nails were now red. Then my purple crest now became black. Then that is how Diavolo found us. He took us in, and saved Lilith. My brothers have no idea just how indebted to Diavolo I really am, many times has he helped me at my lowest points. So forgive me Kyung when I deal with my burden of pride and second guess everything and every action I take. Something like the Celestial War really does something to someone." He finished, "Do you ever miss being an angel?" I asked, "There are times I do, but now I have grown to enjoy the Devildom more then the Celestial Realm more, I also think my brothers feel the same." He replied, "To be honest I like you as a demon, a lot if you haven't noticed." I responded "Demons are hotter than angels anyways." He couldn't help but laugh.

"To be honest I feel the same way Kyung. It's pleasing to me that you feel the same as me." Lucifer finished, I hadn't noticed that our plates were finished. I guess in the story we ate without thinking. "Would you like anything else Kyung?" Lucifer asked, "No darling, I am very happy with what we had. Thank you for taking me out on such a wonderful night." I replied, "Don't thank me yet our date is not finished." He said, "Oh? Where else did you have in mind?" I asked, Lucifer got up from his seat and held out his hand for me to take hold of. He escorted me out of the restaurant, and continued down the empty road of Devildom. "Ok soo next question." I began, "Ask away darling." He replied, "When is your birthday?" I asked, "Ah yes, it would be June the 6th." He replied, "If I recall isn't that your birthday as well Kyung?" "No way! That is so cool! Ya that's the same as mine. How delightful we share the same birthday." I cheered, "My turn, what is one of the things you desire most?" He asked, I paused, what do I desire? Well I couldn't really tell him what I wanted. I couldn't reveal to him that I wanted to stay by his side forever and become a demon, anymore that is my biggest desire. Of course also to please him and make him happy. "You are going to laugh, but to be honest my love the main thing I desire right now, it's just you." I replied, "Wh-what? Surely that cannot be all you desire." He said as he turned away and blushed again.

I couldn't help but giggle, I loved embarrassing my Lucey. "No it's not, but I am unsure what the rest of my desires are to tell you the truth. The only other thing I wish is to be happy. Since my parents passed I have never been fully happy if that makes any sort of discern. However with you, I feel much more happiness in my life. Back home I would be seen as a fool for being so deeply in love with you after only knowing you for a year, but yet I feel I have been with you before." I began, "Is that so? Care to disclose what it is you mean by that?" He replied, I stopped walking, "Here place your hand on my cheek." I said He proceeded to do so, "I know I am a reincarnation of your fallen sister, but this feeling I get, it's not because of that, it's something else. You don't feel it, but I do. Like if I just enjoy this moment here, I get flashes of things like I have done before with you. Maybe my mind is trying to swoon me and make me believe a deep twisted fantasy I may have, but I don't believe that is the case. I do know we have many previous lives, and since you have lived much longer than I, it's possible we met before Lilith." I replied, "Maybe you were human once darling, or maybe we were in the celestial realm together as lovers once. Who knows, these flashes bring extra joy to me, so I enjoy them when I receive them."

Her words bewildered me. I never paid close attention to it, but maybe she is right, my love and desire for her is too strong for me not to have known her before. Then again I would prefer not to know a life before the Celestial Realm. Or is it something else? Fear of knowing deep within your history. What if I am not pleased with what I was before if anything. Then again my curiosity peaked to trace back her lineage. "Very interesting, I suppose we may have to research your past darling? He replied, "Yes it appears so I would like to know if what I am feeling is pure trickery or if it is legitimate." I replied, I grabbed his arm once more and we continued to our next destination. I was looking so forward to where he was taking me next! I was anxious to know what he had in mind. "What is it that you desire darling?" I asked, "To help Lord Diavolo succeed in his plan for the Devildom." Lucifer replied, I laughed, "No darling, what do you really desire? Demons must have desires like all creatures too. I have watched a lot of anime about demons, they all desire something." I replied, "Demons are a very big importance to your life aren't they Kyung?" He asked, "To be honest they always have been, as you know I am an artist, I watch a lot of anime and I have watched a lot of hentai with demons and other worldly creatures. To be honest since my time at RAD I never believed in such things, but the topic was interesting to me so I always loved to see it, read about it and everything. Now that I know what I have seen is real, demons are a very big part of my life. I am in love with one after all." I replied as I smiled at Lucifer. "Very well, my desires, that is a very complicated one, I haven't thought about it too much. Most of the things I do are in Lord Diavolo's case. I owe him everything. I suppose I will have to think about it and inform you at a later time darling." He replied, "Ok!" "Don't rush it though, things as serious as these take time to really think about." I replied.

What do I desire? I already knew my answer for a very long time. I desired her. Everything about her, her beautiful mind, her poised walk, her gleaming eyes, and her wildfire of a heart. I was afraid to tell her of such things. What if what I am feeling is too much for her to take on? I am more afraid to lose her trust then dying itself. Kyung, do you know within your a cursed heart that I desire for just you? Nothing else has really mattered to me since you have become a part of my life. Will I ever have the strength to tell her? When I do will that be enough for her? Or will she ask more of me that I am unable to fulfill. My dear Kyung, you have grasped this shadowed heart of mine so tightly, that I would be offended if you released it.

"We are here." He said, "Wow! What is this darling?" I asked, "Do you remember your welcome party and celebration of you as a new student for RAD?" Lucifer asked, "Of course like it was yesterday." I replied, "Since then, I have found myself wanting to dance with you again instead of threatening you. I apologize for that moment, I just wanted to make sure my brothers were safe, since I was unable to identify what your motives were." Lucifer said, I giggled, "Think nothing Of it my love. I knew you were only trying to protect them. To be honest each time you threatened me, or even raised your voice towards me I found it intoxicating. That's not a normal thing to be swoon by when your man is angry with you to be turned on by him scolding you." I replied, "R...really? It was arousing to you when I let my anger get the better of me?" Lucifer asked curiously. "Strange I know, but my sexual desires have always been of interesting taste. Sex with high emotion is always my favorite. I often wondered what it would be like if you just took me when you were angry at me. It could have gone either way, and either way I would have had no regrets." I replied,

How interesting. Why is it these words of honesty she was telling me made me feel arousal as well? Normally I prefer not to let my anger get the better of me, but knowing that she finds it pleasing I will have to give her her wish the next time I am feeling my rage. The more I uncover about her the more enthralled I become. What spell has this woman cast upon me? Is she tameing the darkness in my heart? Entering the building of this dance hall was also a phenomenal sight. The Devildom continues to surprise me. "Wow this is also so beautiful, how did I not notice these before? I suppose I never paid close enough attention." I said, "I already made the arrangements, go ahead and enter into the back of the hall." He replied, "Ah Lucifer, so good of you to come! When you called me I was surprised, I assumed you stopped dancing." A voice said, "Kyung this is Belphomat, he is the one who owns this dance hall. I have known him for awhile now." Lucifer said, "You must be the infamous Kyung. A pleasure to finally meet you." He said as he held out his hand. "The pleasure is all mine sir." I replied, "Belphomat is a very intuitive demon, you see he has a human wife, so he is very much fond of the human culture." Lucifer said, "Speaking of which, Persephone, my love Lucifer and his lady are here." Belphomat said,

Shortly after a tall and gorgeous woman came from around the corner. I am assuming she is his wife. "Lucifer, so good to see you!" She said as she gave him a hug, "Likewise Persephone." He replied, she turned to face me with her light eyes meeting my gaze. "Kyung right? It is so good to meet you. I was so excited to hear Lucifer was coming to dance again and he was bringing a girl." "Lucifer here is normally with just Lord Diavolo, so for awhile we all thought he was the same team demon." Belphomat said, I started to laugh, funny thing isI felt that way too. The way he was always at the beckoning call of him. I really thought they were lovers. "Now darling do not embarrass Lucifer in front of his wife." Persephone said, I blushed, "He- Hey I am not his wife I….am just….dating him o...ok?" I said nervously, Oh my god did she really say wife on purpose to make me nervous? I don't know if that's a thing for demons that they even do. To me it's a big deal. My heart was thumping so hard. Lucifer wasn't surprised at all by what she said and he didn't react in anyway. Damnit….. why did she have to go and say that.

She laughed at me. I imagined that she sensed my embarrassment. "My apologies Kyung. Come let me help you get ready." Persephone said, "Kyung follow her to the back of the room, and then once your changed we can begin." Belphomat said. I nodded and followed her to the back room. "So Kyung, forgive me for prying, but how long have you and Lucifer been lovers?" Persephone asked, "Well I came to the Devildom last year as the exchange student, and towards the end of my year there we became close, he spent most of the summer back home with me, and now it's the second time around for the exchange program. So I think almost a year now." "Splendid! Did you make a pact with him first?" She asked, "To be technical I made a pact with him technically I am his." I replied, "Ooh spicy! It was like that for me and Belphomat. To be honest I didn't think demons were capable of loving someone like us." Persephone said, "Aren't you worried about dying Persephone? That your relationship only is temporary?" I asked, "To be honest Kyung. I am technically already dead. In the human world, I was captured and sold on the black market as human cattle. Belphomat was one of the buyers for such things." Persephone began, She started dressing me in a gorgeous dress, and doing my hair as well. I wanted to ask her more about her human life. "Yikes! I am so sorry to hear that Persephone. Was Belphomat one of the buyers who bought you?" I asked, "No, actually one of his friends was. He was awful to me, I cannot tell you how many times I came close to death. We became good friends. One day when Belphomat's friend had locked me away in my room for something I didn't apparently do, I saw through my room windows that Belphomat had came to visit. My room was like one of those rich lofts with one wall all glass windows. It was a sturdy glass I couldn't break it and try and kill myself. Belphomat made eye contact with me many times. At first I found it disearning for him to make so much contact like I was a piece of meat or something. Then when his friend sent me out to do a few things for him I tripped and wound up ruining a high class at the time, the suit they were wearing. He went to raise a hand to me and Belphomat stopped him. And literally exploded his arm. As a human that would have been a horrid sight, but all that I had seen and been through nothing was a surprise to me anymore. So Belphomat held his hand out to me, and helped me up and spent the rest of the day with me while I was getting things for my owner. He took me out for food since he said I looked so malnourished it would make sense as to wise I would fall so easily. I started to cry, my time with him was such a wondrous thing. I didn't want to return to that fool of a master I had. He wiped my tears away and asked me…..

"Do you want to escape from your owner Persephone?" He asked, The tears from my eyes continued to fall, I couldn't stop them from flowing. "More than anything, I can't kill myself he will just resurrect me and torchure me again and again as his entertainment. Why are demons so horrid? I thought if we obeyed our masters they wouldn't be so cruel, but not him even if I obey he is cruel to me." I cried out, "Some demons are stuck in their ways from the times of old. Most do not want to accept that the Devildom is becoming more modernized and civilized. The Devildom has changed quite a bit, trust me I have lived a very long time and I have been looking forward to a change such as this. Persephone, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, even the archangels of the Celestial Realm would be jealous. This demon heart of mine aches to see you in such pain and sorrow. If you will allow me, will you let me help you and break you free from this perpetual cycle of abuse and humiliation?" Belphomat asked, He wiped the tears from my eyes, and I looked at him in shock. "Wh-what? But isn't he your friend Belphomat? I couldn't possibly ask you to murder a friend so close to your heart." I replied, "Yes he is my friend and has been for a long time, however he isn't the same as I once knew him. He is stuck in the old ways of human torchure and pure cruelty, when the times are rapidly changing. Besides, killing one in order to save many others is more rewarding than losing a friend." He replied,

I was stricken with shock. Also at the same time relief. "Alright Belphomat please help me escape from my cruel owner." I pleaded, "Very well. I will see him tomorrow, and I will murder him befor your eyes so you know I am honest in my aid to you." Belphomat said, I looked at him with gleaming eyes, I couldn't believe he was my savior to free me from something like this. "Persephone?" He asked, "Yes Sir Belphomat?" I replied, "Forgive me, but…." He began, Before my mind could conjure up a response Belphomat kissed me. His lips met mine, and it was as if we had been kissing for thousands of years. It felt so warm and comforting. I didn't think a demon could make me feel so safe and so good. I didn't want to stop. "Do you mind staying with me tonight? Then we can go to your owner's place in the morning." Belphomat asked, My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest, my mind was saying yes and so was my body, but I couldn't get the words to form and speak them. I could only nod, but that was good enough.

He held his hand out to me. I took it with great pleasure and no hesitation. Then he led me to his home in the Devildom. It was quite a sight. "Oh my Belphomat this was wondrous! I didn't know the Devildom could offer something so exquisite!" I replied happily. "You really think so? I find it a bit specious to be honest. I was thinking of turning it into a dance hall." He replied, "Dance hall? Do you mean ballroom dancing?" I asked confused, "Yes, that is correct." He replied, "Do you enjoy dancing Belphomat?" I asked, "I do, My recent trip to the human world I was at a show and it featured ballroom dancing as one of the scenes. Since then I have spent a lot of time learning the art you guys have in the human world and wanted to make it as some form of entertainment for here In the Devildom. You can always help me with it if you want." Belphomat replied as he blushed, I smiled at his embarrassment. I found it arousing to see him in such a vulnerable state. "Can I really? Would you allow such things?" I asked, He walked over to me and grabbed both my hands and stared deeply with his dark eyes.

"Persephone, It would be my most greatest wish and highest honor if you would." He replied, "Of course, the pleasure is all mine." I replied, he smiled his bright teeth at me. Demons had very good teeth surprisingly. He then grazed me with another kiss, the passion within this kiss felt as if he had wanted to do this for a long time. Then before I knew it he picked me up, and took me to his private room. Upon entering he graced me with more long kisses, and placed his hands firmly, but gently on my waist. "Persephone?" He asked me in a husky tone. "Yes?" I replied sweetly, "May I touch your body?" He asked, "Please do, and do it quickly." I said, I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him to feel me and explore every crack and crevice I had. He undid my dress, and slid it off me.

I felt so vulnerable being exposed to him like this, but it felt like a sensation I haven't had in a very long time. I couldn't help myself but undo his shirt, I wanted to see him, I wanted to gaze upon his glorious body as well. It was such a sight, who would have thought something could be so perfect. He slid his shirt the rest of the way off, and picked me up once more and placed me on his bed. I felt his lips graze my nipples and his tongue trace my stomach. His gentleness was so arousing it made me want to peak already. His hands found their way to my breast, even how he touched me made it hard not to peak. "Oh, Belpomat that feels amazing, It makes me want to peak already." I cried, "Please do, I want to see the nectar of your body, and taste it." He replied, "He then moved his tongue farther down to the most sensitive parts, I couldn't help but let out a moan, it felt wonderful. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I felt myself peak, I hadn't been touched in a erotic way like this in so long I forgot what it felt like. "You are even beautiful when you climax Persephone. If you allow it I would like to do more." He asked, " Please, do all you want I haven't felt sensations like these in such a long time." I whinnied, He smiled his gorgeous smile at me once more, then I noticed he started to change forms, he exposed to me his demon self, he was beautiful. His wings were perfectly arched, and his eyes went from the bright green to a dashing orange. I should have been afraid, but I wasn't I was captivated. Seeing him as his true self aroused me more. Finally he then removed his pants, and how he looked, was breathtaking. He climbed back on top of me oh so gently. And kissed me once more, I tasted myself on his lips, it was a surprisingly good taste. He proceeded to massage my breast more, and then when he could tell I was ready I felt him. I let out a loud moan. I felt as if the sky and the stars had flashes in front of my eyes. The way his movements were. It was almost as if he had been waiting for this moment. I couldn't help but scream in such ecstasy.

"Oh….please don't stop, I want more of you." I cried, He pushed farther inside of me, I felt all of him, my cries became short and fast, he showed great signs of excitement seeing me react in such ways. "You even look beautiful at your highest peak Persephone." He said as he stroked my face. "Belphomat, I am going to climax, I am scared I haven't felt one in a long time." I cried, the sensation built up inside of me it was pulsing like rage of a kindling newly lit fire. "Don't be scared Persephone, close your eyes and feel your climax." He said as he continued to thrust in me. "O-okay.." I closed my eyes, I felt my sensation build and build. Belphomat touching my most erotic spot once more and suddenly I felt it! I let out the loudest scream, the archangels could have heard it. My body had squirted all over Belphomat, and his bed. And I felt him climax inside of me. And when he pulled himself away from my body I continued to climax. It felt so good I wanted to feel this all the time.

When my body calmed down Belphomat laid next to me and pulled me close to his hardened chest. "I wanted to feel you for a very long time Persephone. I know your body hasn't been handled in a long time, I wanted to be the only one who gave you an mesmerizing experience." Belphomat began, He felt as if he knew my body better than I did. After this experience I didn't want anyone to touch me ever again. He kissed me gently on the head, and pulled me tighter. When morning broke he put me in a new gorgeous dress, and escorted me to my owners house. When we got there of course my owner was furious. The betrayal he felt from his lifelong friend really got the better of him. Before anything escalated further Belphomat killed him before he had time to do anything else. I was so relieved it was finally over, this wicked demon finally met his demise.

"Persephone. There is one more thing we must do." Belphomat said, "Yes I think I am aware of what you are going to say next." I replied, with the type of slave I was when I was sold to the highest bidder, we were all marked with a special crest to show who our owner was. The only way we could be freed from that crest is to die and not be resurrected. "Persephone….." Belphomat said, "Darling it's ok, I will be this look forever, and I won't have to worry about ever being bound by that incompetent fool." I replied, Belphomat handed me a special dagar. "This weapon is the weapon that will free you from your crest, however be careful where you want to place it, because you will have a scar there in your new body." Belphomat said, I nodded in understanding. "When your crest has faded, your body will disappear and your new body will form. It can take a few minutes or longer, but I will be right here ok?" He said, He kissed my lips sweetly, I wasn't afraid of anything with him around. I decided to make my cut right at my heart. That was it was the quickest and less messy. I removed the gorgeous dress Belphomat got me and laid it so I could put it back on once my new body materialized.

I took the dagar and gripped it tightly, then without question or second guessing I plunged it into my heart. It wasn't painful dying, it was scary I can say that, but it was so good to be free from that man. Belphomat said it took awhile for my crest to fade, and my new body to create itself. When it finally did he told me I was more beautiful than ever. "What happened to your human body?" I asked, "After I died, my human body disintegrated. Only reason why I could survive in the Devildom at the time was because of the crest my owner bound me by. Unless it's special circumstances in my time the living couldn't survive. After I woke up in my new body, Belphomat and I had the most wondrous sex, now that I wasn't bound by the limits of my human body I reached heights I didn't think I ever could." She replied, "Wow I am amazed, such a heartbreaking story." I said, "Lately, I haven't been feeling well." She said, "What do you mean?" I asked, She giggles, "I mean Mei, that I am pregnant." Persephone said, "Oh my gosh! That is so amazing! Have you told him yet?" I asked, "No, while everyone is dancing I think I will pull him aside and tell him. If it's a girl I want to name her Aeriella, if it's a boy I want to name him after Belphomat. I didn't think demons could fertilize like us, but in tradition it is how demon children are born, so it shouldn't be a surprise. I know with demons even if you are on birth control since they are another world creature they will negate your birth control so be careful." She said, Yikes, I totally forgot about that. I wouldn't mind having a demon child with Lucifer, but I feel like I should only do that if I am a demon too. Her story made me think a lot. I didn't know demons did such horrid things like humans.

"There, you are all done Kyung. Ready to see?" She asked, "Yes." I replied, I opened my eyes and looked in the large mirror In front of me. "Oh wow! I look amazing." " I am so glad you find it to your liking, it matches Lucifer's colors since when we dance you always want to match your partner. I want you to keep this dress Mei. Ok? The next time you and Lucifer want to dance you will be prepared." Persephone said, I hugged her tightly, "Thank you so much." I said, She smiled and hugged me back, "I hope we can be friends Mei. It's always nice to meet girls like you." She said. Suddenly we heard Belphomat come over the loudspeaker. "Oh my it's starting, come on we can't have Lucifer waiting. Let me take you to the top of the stairs so you can dazzle your man and all the other lower level demons will be angry at how stunning you look." Persephone said, "My heart was thumping so loud again, this was making me so nervous, I couldn't believe I was actually getting this experience. She guided me to the top of the stairs, all the lights in the hall were off, I didn't know what to do. "Now to announce our special guest and his wonderful lady Lucifer, and Kyung!" Belphomat cheered, The lights came up and I looked over and saw him, there he was, he looked so gorgeous in his demon form. I slowly walked down the stairs, careful not to step on my gorgeous new dress, and I met Lucifer down at the bottom of the stairs.

In those few moments I was stricken. Kyung has always looked beautiful anytime she enters, but here and now, she looked more ravishing than I have ever seen her. If this moment was mine to take I would capture it and keep with me always. Kyung, you asked me what I desired earlier, I desire you, your body, your mind, your soul, I desire all of it down to the last strands of your dark purple hair. So they may only be a pleasure I have the honor of gazing upon. Lucifer extended his hand to me, I took it with utter eagerness. He pulled me closely to his waist. And didn't take his eyes off of mine for a moment. "Kyung, there is so much I wish to say to you, however I am actually having a difficult time conjuring my words. You have made this old demon very nervous." Lucifer said, I giggled, "D-don't say that, I am already embarrassed feeling so vulnerable to you darling." I said as I felt my cheeks flush red, "Kyung, I want to experience all of your vulnerability, you don't have any reason to feel embarrassed with me at your side." Lucifer said as he pulled me closer, I was so close I felt gentle rubbing against me. I had such the desire to feel him it was driving me crazy. He was such an amazing dancer, he was so swift with his movements, I felt like we were floating. I kept staring at his horns.

I felt like a creep because I really wanted to touch them, but I didn't know if it was ok or not, I had to ask. "Lucifer?" I said shyly, "Yes darling?" He replied sweetly, "Can I ask you something rather strange." I replied, He chuckled, "Of course you can darling." He replied, "Can I touch your horns? I know it's odd, but I am really curious what real demon horns feel like. They have pretend ones back home, but they aren't authentic by any means I feel. Forgive me if that is inappropriate." I replied, He chuckled again, "Darling you don't have to ask any permission to touch me anywhere, please touch me wherever you like, and whenever you like." He replied, I tried not to get too excited about this, but I reached up and stroked his horn closest to me. Wow! That feels so weird! It felt so smooth like it had been chiseled just recently. "Oh wow! They feel so smooth." I replied, "How were you expecting them to feel?" He asked, "Well with my demon hentai I watched all of them were rough and like cracked and I just figured they all were like that." I replied, "Those who use their horns as a weapon are fools. They are a symbol in what kind of demon you are, to be frank what class of demon you are. It also causes intimidation based on the opponent you are facing." He said, "What class of demon are you darling?" I asked, "My brothers and I are considered class B demons. Lord Diavolo is what is called a A class demon. Which is the most powerful demon in the Devildom as well as his father. My brothers and I possess extraordinary power, but Diavolo has power that none of us could reach within a few thousand years." He said,

Suddenly Lucifer dipped me, it was so light. And I felt so amazing while he did it. I always wanted to learn ballroom dancing like this. I got another flash when he did that. Maybe another piece of a previous life I had. This night was going to be engraved into my mind forever. "Have you ever danced before Kyung?" He asked, "To be honest no. Why is it obvious?" I blushed, He chuckled, "Not at all, to be honest it seems like you are a natural at this." He replied, "I do learn rather quickly, Plus I have the best partner in the Devildom." I smiled,

We danced for quite a long time. It was a night that I would have been fine with putting on replay forever. The last song was finishing, and it was such a very romantic dance we were doing. I forget what he called it, but it was one of the hard ones you had to really trust your partner with. As it ended and the other demons had trailed out. We were one of the last ones to leave. "What did you think Kyung?" Lucifer asked me, "Was it to your liking for our first official date together?" "Lucifer it was magical. You know what this means right?" I replied, "Not particularly no, but I would like to." He replied, "It means you are not allowed to dance with anyone else, I am now your pearmanet partner." I said giggling "That is something I would gladly agree too." He replied, we began walking back home to the house. I hadn't realized we had been in there so long it was cold outside now.

"Ooh, wow I had no idea we were there so long, it got really cold in the Devildom." I said as I started shivering, Definitely bringing a jacket next date night with Lucey. "Kyung, stop for a moment." Lucifer said, I stopped, and suddenly I felt his coat shroud around me. "I wouldn't want you getting sick, while you are here with me." He said, I swear my cheeks must have been bright pink, Wow I have never had anyone be so chivalrous to me. "Thank you darling." I replied, he held my hand and continued to escort me back to the house. I didn't want my romantic night to end. I was feeling selfish to keep it going. We made it back to the house, and inside it was silent, we're the others asleep? I sure hope so. "Kyung?" Lucifer said, "Yes?" I replied, "Why don't we end our romantic outing on a good note?" He said, "What did you have in mind darling?" I replied, Suddenly before he answered he picked me up off the ground."Oh my, Lucey what has gotten into you?" I asked, He held me so gently, and tight enough to where he wouldn't let go of me. "You have gotten into me my love." Lucifer said, He took me into his room, and set me down on his bed, and he started undressing. "Oh my darling, you're starting to arouse me. I can feel myself getting excited." I said, Then he was hovered over me, his naked body never gets tiring to see. I went to undo my dress, but when I looked down he already had it off of me. Oh my god, I was getting very aroused. I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly his lips met mine. He was so aroused and I could feel it. "Do you recall when you asked me earlier today what my desires were? And I couldn't tell you because I had to think about it." He asked, "Yes? Have you figured out what it was." I replied as he kissed me some more. "I knew already what my desires were, I wasn't certain if you were ready to hear them. Kyung, my desire is you…..I desire all of you and everything you are. Your mind, body, heart and soul. I have never had a woman make me feel the way you do. My desire burns so fiercely every time I gaze my eyes upon you. I always want to take you away to my room and just submerge myself within you." He continued, I couldn't believe and process quickly enough what he was saying. He desires me? I have always wanted to hear those words. Before I could reply I felt him penetrating me, I couldn't help but let out a loud moan from the pleasure.

"Kyung, say those words you always say to me." Lucifer commanded, "Oh master! I feel like I am going to climax already." I whined, He let out a low groan, and penetrated farther within me. I couldn't help but scream in pleasure, He had changed to his demon form, this time felt more intense then the others, his eyes had a hunger in them and a hunger for me in them. He thrusted faster, I felt so much ecstasy from him. I can feel myself peaking multiple times. He kissed me deeply, and his tongue took my tongue and caressed it deeply, like it was dancing with him. I then felt his hands move to my breast and he started massaging them. I was quivering, that is always my most sensitive spot, I love being touched on my breast. "Kyung, forgive me, but I love you. I am deeply in love with you. I want you to only be mine, and this erotic side of you only I want the pleasure of experiencing." Lucifer said, That brought me to another peak hearing him say those words to me. "Kyung, I want to give you all of me. I want you to experience all of me." He continued, "Yes, master please let me experience every bit of you." I moaned, I felt the change in his energy, most would find it frightening, I found it ravishing, what did he mean by all of him I wondered. Suddenly I felt him plunge all the way into me. I let out such a loud and pleasurous scream. I literally felt all of him in me. Then without another thought passing into my head, he picked me up and pinned me against his wall causing a large crack within it from so much force. He was moving so fast, it was a speed I didn't think would even be possible. He clawed at my sides and I am pretty sure he left many marks. He had my body so tight, it was hard to breathe.

Kyung, finally you can feel all of me. I have had this deep lust for you in my heart for a long time. I kept wanting to pleasure you. I kept wanting to hear you scream. I wanted to hear you call me master multiple times, and let me know when you were peaking. What has been cast upon me for me to desire and love you so deeply and so fiercely. I couldn't control myself, I wanted more of your sounds, your cries, and your nectar all over me. I couldn't help but squeeze you tighter so you know I had a hold of it. But something was wrong, As I continued I heard something crack, and Kyung didn't let out a pleasured scream, but a drastic and painful one.

"Lu...Lucifer, stop….something is wrong." I whined, I was so close, I wanted to finish inside of her. I quickly finished and released inside of her, then set her down carefully. "Kyung, what is the matter?" He asked, "I-I am not sure, b...bu...but I am in serious pain." I replied, This worried my heart, I used my abilities to scan her body. Oh no, no, how can this have happened? I noticed inside her body that four of her ribs are broken. What have I done? "Lucifer, I can't breathe, I can't breathe at all." I said, I started gasping for air, I didn't know what was happening, but I had so much pain and it was harder to breathe by the second, "Damnit, Kyung I am so sorry. Come I must get you to Diavolo." He replied, I felt my eyes getting heavy. Please tell me I wasn't dying. That was really going to be a pain if I was. I don't remember what happened next, or I didn't even see that Lucifer put clothes on me.

What have I done? My darling Kyung, I am so sorry, please forgive me. My mind was in a frenzy. I quickly called Diavolo and let him know what the problem was. Without thinking I Picked her up, and sped off to get her to him as quickly as possible. How could I have been so careless? What in my mind possessed me to think she could take something so intense with her body being far more fragile than mine. I felt tears run down my eyes, normally I don't shed emotion like this. When I arrived at Diavolo's place, he and Barbatos were already there. At the door to greet me. Barbatos took a hold of her and led us to an underground chamber beneath the castle. Odd enough I found Simeon down there waiting for us. "Simeon? What is it that you are doing here?" I asked, "Lucifer, when I got your call I called Simeon immediately. Since as you know angels have a stronger healing magic then any demon or sorcerer combined. If we use our abilities she won't heal fast enough, but if Simeon does it she will recover quickly." Diavolo said, "Very well, thank you for coming on such short notice." I replied, "What happened to cause four of her ribs to break like that?" Simeon asked, I turned my head away, I couldn't tell Simeon that I was engaging with Kyung in a sexual manor. I am sure he would have many unnecessary comments to say.

"Lucifer didn't you say Kyung was roughing around with your brothers today? She must have roughed too hard to cause such an incident." Diavolo said. Diavolo, always saving me in more ways than one. "Yes, I warned her she wasn't invincible and made like us and she would get hurt. Such a defiant one that girl." I said, trying my hardest to keep my emotions at bay. Simeon hovered over Kyung and began to run his hands across her body. I know he was healing her, but having him touch her so close infuriated me. As Simeon was doing this process a shroud of light surrounded Kyung. Typical angels with such bright and strong magic. "There, Kyung will be fine. I was able to put her ribs back and place and repair them. I also used a spell to strengthen her bones so the next time she decides to play rough with your brothers she won't be hurt as easily." Simeon said, as he smiled, "Thank you for coming when we called Simeon. We definitely owe you one." Diavolo said, "Think nothing of it. I was bored anyway and I missed Kyung anyway. Feel free to give me a ring if something else happens to her." Simeon said, "Will do Simeon." Diavolo said "Have a wonderful night Simeon." Barbatos said.

"Diavolo, thank you for covering for me. I would hate having to explain anything to Simeon." I said, Diavolo chuckled slightly. "Don't worry about it Lucifer. Good thing we managed to get her right away otherwise it would have been a lot longer process." Diavolo replied. I walked over to Kyung sleeping, and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Lucifer, it is ok to show your emotion if you are feeling sad." Diavolo said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Until the spell Simeon placed on her is complete you will have to be careful with her." Diavolo continued, After Lord Diavolo said that, the emotions I was feeling couldn't be held back any longer. I collapsed into Kyung's stomach. I could not bear to have what I have done in her mind. I am so sorry darling. Suddenly I felt her hand placed on top of my head. How odd she was still asleep. She must have been having a dream.

I couldn't help but cry more. I felt so terrible for hurting her, when I promised her I would never hurt her. I couldn't touch her anymore after this experience. I couldn't bring myself to risk something like this happening again. I won't touch her ever again. She will be safe that way. "Diavolo, would you mind if Barbatos took her back to her room? I can't bring myself to touch her ever again after this." I asked, "As you wish Lucifer. Try to have a good sleep ok? We have much to do at RAD tomorrow." Diavolo said. I nodded in understanding. Before Barbatos took her I kissed her lips once more. For that was the last time I could kiss her. Barbatos then took her away back to her room, and once he did I then retired to my room. Kyung, I am so sorry…...


End file.
